Wild is the Wind
by Wallowing Willow
Summary: Leah's sick, even though its impossible for shape shifters to get sick.With Jacob's help, they find out what the promblem is and face the facts.my first fanfic, sorry if it's bad.M for language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY! It's Willow, and this is my first ever fan fiction story. I'm gonna make this one about Jacob and Leah because it's one of my favorite pairings (besides Leah and Edward). So yeah. So anyways I'd really like it if you would review cause I really want to know what you, (The readers), Think of it. Hope you guys like it!**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**LEAHS POV:**_

Being dumped by the love of my life for my cousin a few years ago was a slap in the face. Walking in on them fucking on my couch 2 hours after he broke up with me was a kick in the gut. Phasing into a werewolf and killing my father was a stab in the heart, and the icing on the cake was figuring out that my deranged ex-boyfriend was my alpha….great.

But that was 4 agonizing years ago. Sam isn't a pain in the ass anymore cause I'm not a part of his lame ass pack anymore. I joined Jacob's pack cause I was sick and tired of Samuel fucktard Uley's absolute resentment towards me in the pack. He looked and talked to me as if I was some sort of fucking whore that ruined his life. I hated the fact that he acted that way towards me. First he ruined my life, I should be looking at him like the piece of shit he is, and second it made me feel like I was trash, which I am not. I am a human being, a woman, a badass woman if I say so myself, and I have feelings.

When I first started phasing, Sam treated me the worst. He always found an excuse to yell at me, and when I would try to fight back, he would alpha command me to shut up or go home. He would also always find a way to patrol with me so he could always think about him and Emily "making love" as he liked to call it. I call it "The raping of a starfish" cause Emily never looked happy satisfied, she kind of looked pained in a way, and she would always be in a position of a starfish. It was pretty pathetic, but during my first few months I used to cry myself to sleep after patrols.

Anyways, I am now a part of Jacob Black's pack who consisted of Jacob, me, Seth, and Tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber, aka Quil and Embry. They were absolutely ridiculous, but anything is better than that fucktard, Sam. Crap, someone just phased.

'_Hey Leah!' _Seth's happy-go-lucky voice invaded my mind.

'_Hey bro, what's up' _I asked him while I was running.

'_Mom wants me to tell you that dinner will be ready in 5 minutes and to hurry up' _he said.

'_Fine I'll be there in a couple minutes' _

I phased and changed and ran back home. I got my dress which was hanging on a tree near my house. I walked to the back door, and opened it. "Hey Leah" my mom greeted me. "Hey, I'm going to my room". My mom smiled at my comment… weird. I ascended up the stairs to the hallway and went for my room. I went inside and closed the door. "Hey she-wolf" someone said from the bed. I turned around to a face that I have not seen for a couple months. "Jacob?" I asked, it was a stupid question, but I just couldn't believe he was back. Anyway, this is what happened the day Jacob Black left.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Hey she wolf' Jacob said from behind me.**_

"_**Hello oh mighty alpha" I said standing up and turning to him.**_

"_**What's up" I continued. His face was expressionless but his eyes had something in them…. I couldn't put my tongue on it.**_

"_**I'" he rushed and started walking away from me.**_

"_**Jacob Emphriam Black, get your ass back here and explain before I decapitate your arms and feed it to lions" I tried to remain as calm as possible, but my calmness was slipping with every word.**_

_**He said that the Cullens are leaving and they are taking him with them because Nessie wanted him to come. Nessie was 2 or 3 now, so she looked around 8. I wasn't going to let him leave without fighting him to stay. I tried everything I could and it just wasn't working, he was so damn persistent. Alas, I gave up and ran to my room and cried.**_

_**I cried because of two reasons:**_

_**I couldn't handle four boys by myself. And the second…..**_

_**I was in love with Jacob Black **__**END FLASHBACK**_

It was then I realized it, and I knew he would never know. He has the mutant spawn, why would he want me?

I didn't know if I should be happy or mad because he's back. So I just did what was instinctive for me.

"Jacob Black, why the fuck are you here, and in my room?" I angrily said. "All of us came back, and I felt that you were one of the first people to know I'm back" he said. "So, that doesn't give you a right to scare me in _my _room, I thought you were a rapist." I tried to talk as calmly as possible. "I mean we shared one night together, and then you left. You think-ugh I've gotta go"

I made a beeline for the bathroom and threw up. "Leah! Did you just throw up" Jacob said with panic. "No shit. Help me up." He did as he was told. "Leah, we should take you to Carlisle. He'll find out what's wrong with you."

"But nothing is wrong with me" it was probably something I ate.

"How long have you been throwing up like this?" he asked.

"5 days." Was all I replied.

"Ok I'm taking you." He grabbed me and put me over his shoulder. "Jacob Black, you put me down this instant!" I yelled. "No it's okay." I tried kicking and hitting and screaming, but all three attempts were futile. He got both of us in his car and drove off.

**TBC**

**A/N: So what did ya'll think? I really don't know where I'm going with this, and that's where I need your help. Yes you!**

**Please please please review and tell me what you thought, you can tell me what I should do in future chapters, likes, dislikes, all that jazz.**

**I'm also beta less, so my spell and grammar check kinda act like it for now.**

**Anyhoo read and review!**

**Love ya, bye!**


	2. Blinding

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! So I've had a lot of college dance practices for a faculty show so I've been really busy, but I've finally found some time to write this. I'm totally committed to college, dance, and writing, so I'm trying the best I can. I'm sorry if it's not that good. Oh 3 more things. One, I'm gonna be writing random quotes from songs and movies and philosophers and what not. The second is that, I totally forgot my disclaimer last week so just letting you know….I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! And lastly, I want to thank FantasyLover74 who gave me so many amazing ideas for the story!**

**So anyways on with the story cause I hate writing A/Ns**

"**No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber  
Until I realize that it was you who held me under  
Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids  
Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs"**

**BLINDING BY FLORENCE AND THE MACHINE**

**Chapter 2: Blinding**

_**Leah's POV:**_

I was really pissed off at Jake cause he carried me to the car. I don't like being manhandled; it made me feel like a weak woman. And I, Leah Clearwater, was not a weak woman.

Jake tried to talk to me in the car but I got out my iPod and put on my headphones. I put it on shuffle and it started at my favorite song.

_**Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state  
a tourist in the waking world, never quite awake…**_

The song dully reminded me of Sam, which is why I loved it so much.

_**No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber  
until I realize that it was you who held me under…**_

The reason it reminded me of Sam was because 5 months after we broke up I noticed he was always holding me back. I've always wanted to go to a college out of state, but I was so in love with Sam at the time, I totally blew off those plans. He was blinding me with his "love" and I didn't even notice. He was very controlling, always telling me what to do, or where to go, or when to talk or not. I really didn't notice it while I was with him. I was like a puppet to him, he would make my every move, until he was bored with me, then he'd go play with another puppet, one who I was very close with.

_**Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids  
Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs…**_

The song continued and ended. Many other songs began and ended and soon they ended.

Jacob nudged me."We're here".

"No shit. I was paying attention of the surroundings the whole ride here, of course I know where here."

He just rolled his eyes at my comment. We both exited the car and walked to the door. Alice answered the door and let us in. She hugged me and I hugged her back. You see before the Cullens left for their vacation, I became friends with Alice and Rosalie. They weren't bad and I liked them. I only had a problem with Bellabitch, especially after what she did to her husband, soon to be ex.

"So, who's the father?" she asked.

"Who's the father of what?" Jacob asked completely oblivious. Although I was to.

"Yeah Alice, I'm lost" I concluded.

"Leah, don't act like you don't know you're a plus 1 now" she said.

"…"

Alice's face filled with shock, which was probably what mine looked like to.

"Oh my god, you didn't know." She asked.

I just shook my head. I was afraid if I were to start talking it would lead to crying. There are two possible fathers!

If I wasn't so scared and shocked right now I would have been laughing at Jake's face right now, at least he hasn't fainted. I mean he might be the father, I mean the only other guy I've slept with recently was-

"Good evening Leah, Jacob" Speak of the devil.

"What do you want?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"Carlisle wanted me to tell you that he wants to check you now" Ugh _his _voice, _his_ smell, _his_ everything was so annoying, I can't believe I slept with him. I only did it cause I felt bad for him 'cause Bellabitch cheated on him with Garrett, and Mike Newton….and 2 wolf pack members…oh and like half of the senior boys of Forks high. Stupid whore.

"You know I can hear your thoughts Leah" he said in a snobby voice.

"I'm aware of that you arrogant mind-rapist! Now get out of my head" I yelled at him and ran up the stairs. By the time I was up there I was crying.

"Stupid fucking pregnancy hormones" I muttered to myself as I wiped my tears.

"There you are Leah. Ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I followed him to his office where he made me lay down on one of those hospital beds. He lifted up my shirt and I noticed that I had a baby bump.

"Holy shit!" I never really thought about me being pregnant because I thought that I couldn't ever get pregnant.

"So do you have an idea on who the father is?" Carlisle asked.

"There are only two possible fathers"

"Well judging from the rate the fetus is growing I'm guessing that either 1 or both partners were both not human?" he inquired.

"You are right. The possible fathers are Jacob….and Edward." Carlisle didn't look surprised. He quietly and quickly did the ultrasound and came up with a conclusion.

"Well judging from the fact that I can't see anything in the ultrasound means that there is some sort of hard skin or something that keeps me from seeing it. Also, judging from the rapid heartbeats, it means that the babies are half human. I conclude that Edward is the father."

"Did you just say babies, as in plural of baby?" I asked shocked.

"Congratulation, Leah. You're having twins." Carlisle said with a smile. I smiled back happy that I'm pregnant, with twins! I don't exactly know how I'm gonna break the news to everyone, but I'm going to have to do it soon, before people start to really notice.

I walked down the stairs with a smile on my face and Alice hugged me goodbye.

"C'mon Jake, let's go home" I said happily. I walked out the door and into Jakes car.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked. "Because I'm pregnant…with twins" I just loved the thought that I'm pregnant and with twins. "Oh my god Leah that is great" he said and hugged me.

"Who's the father?" he asked. My smile faltered a little because I hated the father.

"The mind raper, Edward. I hate him!" I started crying again.

"It's okay lee, I'll help you get through it" he said and hugged me closer.

I was very happy that Jake was going to help me. After all I did love him, but he doesn't have to know that. Although I was kind of sad that it was Edward's baby, but grateful that I'm pregnant. I'll finally be able to have some sort of happiness in my life, and if that means with human/werewolf/vampire hybrid children, then so be it.

**A/N: so that's chapter 2. Can't wait to finish chapter 3. Again, I'd like to thank FantasyLover74 for helping me improve my story! Please review and tell me what is good, bad, what you liked and didn't like, and all that jazz! So thanks for reading my story….and yeah.**

**Willow Drake**


	3. Mood Swings

_**A/N: finally back you guys! I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but school is stopping me from doing so, but I found some time, and so here it goes. I know that chapter 2 wasn't that good, but I'll try to make it a gazillion trillion billion better. I've also kinda had a writer's block, so if you wanna help and recommend things for my story, then leave it in reviews and I'll try to put YOUR ideas in the story, yes yours! Love ya and on with the story!**_

_**-WILLOW DRAKE**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves."  
**- 1 Corinthians 13:4-7**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jake and I really connected on the car ride home. We talked about everything, and I mean everything.

I don't know why he was being so nice to me, maybe because he said he would be there for me.

I hope he would, I really wish that he wouldn't bail on me like everyone else did when they got bored of me.

We finally got back to my house and went inside. "Leah I think you should go inside and rest, you really look tired, and I don't know what would happen if you phase, so don't phase for your sake and the babies'" he said.

"Jake please stop, I don't need you to tell me what to do, we'll ask Carlisle tomorrow what would happen if I phase okay" I said calmly.

"Fine, so I'm gonna crash here, if you don't mind. I don't feel like going back to my house." He said.

"You do know your house is like three houses away from mine. Right?" I asked.

"So I'm lazy and I don't feel like walking that far, I've been phasing so much this week, can't you just give me a break?" he whined.

"And I thought I'd be the one with the mood swings." I said to myself.

Jake lazily walked to the kitchen and grabbed some chips from the pantry. We went back to the couch and started to look through the channels . Soon after he fell asleep.

The next day, I was woken up by some warm hands shaking me.

"Leah wake up, Carlisle has people he wants to us to meet. He says that there's this woman shape- shifter who got impregnated by her husband who is also a leech. Come on, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Jake's voice erupted in my ears. "Jeez Jake, calm down! I'm up, now get out so I can changed." I got up from my bed and pushed him out of my room.

"Hurry Leah, we haven't got all day. Make sure you go as fas-" I cut him off cause I couldn't take his constant rambling.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JAKE! I get it, I'll change as quickly as I can, but calm the fuck down" I said calmly.

I quickly got dressed and descended down the stairs. "Finally, you took like thirty minutes, I actually started to watch fuckin jersey shore cause you take fuckin forever!" Jake was being extremely moody and I really didn't like his attitude. "Fuck off you twat! What's your effin problem, are you PMSing or something! God you are such a girl sometimes! You really need to calm your horses!" I told him. He just rolled his eyes. Anger flooded my veins.

"Did you just fuckin roll your eyes at me! No one rolls their eyes at me. Roll them one more time and I'll claw your fuckin eyes out. Comprende?" I said.

"You're overreacting lee. Come on, we're going to be late. Now get your pregnant butt in my car before I carry you over there myself, Comprende?" he was getting on my nerves, but I did NOT want to be manhandled.

"Fine, but you better get your gangly paws off of me!" I over exaggerated but still, I'm pregnant, I have an excuse. We both got in the car and drove away to the Cullens.

We sat in the car in comfortable silence, but sometimes he would grab my hand and squeezed it, and the look on his face when he did it was affectionate. Was I missing something?

We FINALLY arrived at the Cullens and got out of the car. Alice greeted us and led us into the extravagant home. As I came into the house I smelled something foreign, kind of like a cat but woodsier with a hint of raspberries. Carlisle descended down the stairs with two people. The woman had a girl about 4 or 5 in her arms.

"Leah, Jacob, this is Jay and Willow(FantasyLover74) Everhart and their daughter Maya. Willow is a shape-shifter who shifts into a jaguar, and this is Jason Everhart who is a vampire…"

TBC

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: so this is chapter 3, sorry if it's short and has a cliffy, but I told you I had a writer's block. I asked FantasyLover74 to be in the story, and she happily agreed to be Willow Everhart. If any of you readers want to be in my story, tell me who you want to be, and what you want the relation of yourself to be to Leah, Jake, or any other characters. So thanks SO much and yeah. Luv Ya!**

**-WILLOW DRAKE**


	4. AN Please Read 1

_**********************__**A/N:**__**************************_

_**Just letting you know, all you wonderful readers….this story is being abandoned.**_

_**I'm so so sorry if you really liked this story, cause I really don't and I don't like twilight anymore **_

_**I'm more of a Harry Potter ( 3) type person now, so I might start writing something on that.**_

_**Once again I'm sorry, and I hope you understand.**_

_**Willow M. Drake**_


	5. AN:Adoption!

Hey dorks!

Just letting you know that I feel really bad about just abandoning my story "wild is the wind" like that.

Because of this, I have decided to put my story up for adoption!

I feel that it can really go somewhere with the right author.

So just PM me and let me know.

Thanks!

Willow


End file.
